Arabian Heights
by Narshe
Summary: Modern AU. At Slummington High, Aladdin is a notorious criminal who's never been caught. On the other side of town, at St. Joseph's Preparatory School, Jasmine is the admired, A-List student. What happens when their two worlds combine? Rating subject to change!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: NEW FIC! The last thing I need right now is to start a new fic, but this bugger wouldn't get out my head until I wrote it down. Please read, and let me know if it's worth continuing!**

* * *

"You comin' to the Shack after school, man?"

Aladdin cringed. He knew that voice too well. Nimr clapped his heavy hands onto Aladdin's measly shoulders. He tried not to obviously bear down the weight of the stronger boy, but the increasing mass was growing harder to hold.

"Nah, I'll pass," Aladdin ducked out of Nimr's grip, and kept walking forward. The Shack was _the_ hang out for upper classmen. It was an abandoned car repair joint, which the school had unofficially taken over. Kids from the high school met up there, and, how does one say, had _F.U.N _(fucked up neurotics). There was always alcohol and weed, but some days kids brought more than that. It just depended on who was going. Tonight was supposed to be crazy; it was the last party of the school year, and just about everyone was going. Aladdin had never wanted to go; things like that were neither exhilarating nor worthwhile to him.

"What's wrong? Too chicken to go?" Nimr jabbed too beefy fingers into Aladdin's ribs; it was meant to just tease him, but Nimr was completely unaware of how big and strong he was.

Aladdin kept walking. He really did not care that _Nimr_ thought he was a chicken. Suddenly Sama appeared at the far end of the hall, and he broke into a sprint in order to catch up to them.

"Nimr! Guess what!" Sama panted. He wasn't very athletic, and his fragile body couldn't quite take the short run.

"What Sama?" he asked with complete disinterest. Aladdin always thought that his friend group was the strangest assortment of people: Aladdin and Abu were great friends, but frankly, he only hung out with Sama and Nimr because they couldn't take any subtle hints.

"Aasir is going to the Shack tonight."

Nimr's eyes suddenly lit up, "Aasir, huh? Then Aladdin, we have to go!"

"I don't. You guys have fun." Aladdin interjected.

Nimr gave him a sideways glance, and a smirk. "The more the merrier."

Aladdin rolled his eyes, and turned left. He was just trying to get to his locker, and these two clowns kept distracting him. But instead of getting the message, they chased after him.

"Aladdin c'mon! Just come. It'll be fun!"

"Why do you even want me to go so bad?"

"Because it's fun of course."

Aladdin had finally made it to his locker, so he abruptly turned left, and Nimr and Sama – having walked too far ahead – had to backtrack to meet up with him again.

His locker clicked open, and Aladdin threw in his Algebra II book, and took out his Spanish.

"Why can't you just realize I don't want to go to the Shack? That place is filthy and disgusting. It's cheap and a step above a crack house. What makes you two wanna go so bad?"

"You speak like you've been there before."

"Just heard the stories."

"Well c'mon. Don't you wanna see it for yourself?" Nimr's eager eyes bared into Aladdin's.

"No. I don't."

"I heard Hanadi is gonna be there," Sama elbowed Aladdin in the stomach to get his attention.

"Why should I care?" Aladdin demanded. "I don't think I have ever spoken to her."

"Because, bro! She totally has a thing for you."

"Shut up," Aladdin rolled his eyes. Even if it were true, Aladdin was disgusted by the wide-eyed girl who didn't know how _not_ to show PDA.

"Abu!" Sama shouted. The shorter, skinnier kid had just walked up, and Sama already had an entire plan devised for what to say to him.

"Yea?" Abu stood at Aladddin's right side.

"Do you wanna go to the Shack with us tonight?"

_Damnit_, Aladdin inwardly cursed. These two knuckleheads had it all figured out.

"Yea I do!" Abu shouted a little too loudly.

They all three high fived over it, and Aladdin violently shut his locker. "No you don't, Abu. C'mon. Let's get out of here."

He began to walk away, but Abu gripped his shoulder. "Wait, Aladdin! Please! It'll be fun."

Aladdin turned around, and had intended to tell the short boy to shove it up his ass, but all it took was a glance from him for Aladdin to make up his mind.

"Okay, fine," he huffed. "What're we bringing?" #1 rule of the Shack: nobody shows up empty handed; if you wanna participate in the fun, you gotta bring some fun.

Nimr gave him a sly smile. "Good boy, I knew you'd come around. We'll all show up together. That way we only have to bring one bottle."

"Fine," Aladdin crossed his arms. "We'll meet outside after school, and head to the Brown Derby."

"Why there?"

"Because they don't card, dipshit," Aladdin snapped. He was already pissed about going tonight. It didn't help that Nimr didn't even know where to buy alcohol.

"Oh, I think we misunderstood each other. See, we're not _buying_ anything."

Aladdin gave him a wide smile. Tonight just got much more interesting.

…

"So what's the plan, Aladdin?" Sama asked. They were all huddled outside the local CVS.

"We'll need a distraction…" Aladdin thought. "Abu? You up for it?"

Abu's menacing smile took over his face. "You know I am!"

"Okay Abu. You're the decoy. Start a conversation with the cashier. Get him distracted, and make him get away from the register. Meanwhile, Sama and Nimr, you guys are going to start screaming at each other. Fight over what aisle something is in; something to get another employee to come to your aid. While that's happening, I'll sweep in, and grab a bottle of – what are you guys thinking? Vodka?"

Everyone nodded.

"Okay. So I'll grab it, and come get you guys. 'Kay?"

They nodded once more. And so the plan commenced.

Abu walked in first. "Excuse me, sir…" they heard before the automatic doors slammed shut.

"Now you two," Aladdin ordered.

Sama and Nimr strutted in next, and Aladdin waited for a slow count of 10 seconds before following them. He immediately saw Abu talking with the cashier in the cosmetic section ("My girl said she doesn't want mascara. I think she said… an eye pencil or something. I don't even know what that is!"), and Sama and Nimr were doing well, too. Aladdin made a speedway towards the liquor section, and grabbed the first bottle he saw. It said Snow Queen, and Aladdin couldn't help but chuckle at how ironic it was that four guys were gonna bring in by far the girliest bottle in the store. He walked by the cashier's empty post, and grabbed a bag from behind the counter. He stuffed the vodka into the plastic bag, and began to walk towards Sama and Nimr in aisle 12.

"There you guys are. It's okay I found it!" he gestured to the bag in his hand, and addressed the man helping them. "Thank you so much for your help sir, and sorry for the waste of time."

He turned around, and motioned for the two to follow him. They obeyed, and went to grab Abu.

"Abu! Come on. We've gotta go." Abu turned to the man helping him, and thanked him before hopping off to Aladdin's side. They casually walked out the door. They didn't have time to see if the guys figured it out, and knew they had to get out of there before–

"Hey you kids get back here!" the man that had helped Abu called after them. They all began to break out in a run with the exception of Aladdin who turned around, began jogging backwards, and yelled back, "Only if you can catch us!"

The man looked like he debated it for a second, but knew that he couldn't compete with four kids.

"I'm callin' the police!" he fume, and turned back inside where the cackling laughter of the boys couldn't reach his ears.

…

At 11 o'clock, the foursome approached the Shack steadily.

"It's not too late to leave," Aladdin reminded them.

"Can it, pussy," Nimr nudged him. "We're going."

Aladdin did not understand why it was so important he be there too, but nonetheless followed them into the old wooden building.

To the right of the doorway was a huge wooden ramp, large enough that a car could roll onto, and get its repairs in the late 1950s. They ascended the ramp, and booming music could instantly be heard from the second floor.

"My man, Aladdin," the _bouncer_ at the top of the ramp greeted, and they shook hands as if they were old bros. His name was Dawar, and Aladdin had one class with him. They'd hardly talked before. "Haven't seen you here before. What made you come?"

"Peer pressure," Aladdin deadpanned, and his classmate snickered. "You're funny. It's a good thing he's here. Otherwise, you three wouldn't be allowed in."

"Why's that?" Aladdin demanded. He honestly hadn't thought the Shack was a selective place. If you were an upperclassman didn't you just get in?

"'Cause Aladdin, my thieving little friend, you were requested by Hanadi. She put your name on the list, and now you've put your friend's names on the list. It's how it works."

He turned to Nimr and Sama who wouldn't meet his stare. "Isn't that surprising…"

"Oh, and you guys brought something, right?" Dawar asked.

"Yeah. Vodka." He held up the bottle.

"Snow Queen, eh? You guys go expensive. Nicely done."

A sudden thought occurred to Aladdin, and he addressed it before anyone said anything else, "How'd you get this position anyway?"

Dawar laughed, but he didn't smile, "I didn't bring anything last Friday. Ironic since now I have to be the one to make sure other people bring in something."

"What would happen if you didn't?"

"I couldn't come back."

"And?" Aladdin demanded.

"I'd rather bounce one party than not come back."

"That fun?"

He clapped a hand on Aladdin's shoulder. "See for yourself, my friend."

And with that, Aladdin and the others walked into the strobing lights and booming music. Before getting too far into the rave, though, Aladdin smacked Sama and Nimr upside the head. "Real nice guys. _That's_ why I had to come? Because you couldn't if I didn't?"

"You had to come because you need to learn to have fun!" Nimr buffered. "Now open that vodka."

He twisted the top off, and handed the bottle to Nimr. He took a big swig. Paused, and did another. He handed it to Sama who did the same. Sama handed it to Aladdin, who gave Abu a skeptical look, but nonetheless gulped a little himself. Aladdin gave it to Abu who downed some, too. Nimr took it out of Abu's hands, and finished off the bottle.

"Now," Nimr spoke, his cheeks red from the alcohol, "let's get going." And he dove into the crowd. Sama trailed after him, and Abu and Aladdin were left on their own. Abu did not like crowds, and Aladdin wasn't about to leave him alone.

"Which way?" Aladdin screamed the question at his best friend, who only shrugged, and looked around.

"Wanna go chill by the wall over there. The music won't be as loud," Abu yelled back the offer. Aladdin nodded, and they headed to the far end of the wall.

Once over there, Aladdin asked Abu, "Remind me why you wanted to come." Abu laughed as a response, though it was clear that he had heard him.

It was a while before he responded. "I don't know, Aladdin… Don't you ever just wanna make things interesting? Life can be… just so mundane."

"This isn't my definition of 'making things interesting,'" Aladdin countered. Before Abu could respond to that though, a girl holding a bottle of liquor that was walking by them had suddenly tripped over Aladdin's outstretch foot. She was accompanied with a friend who immediately began giggling at the other's clumsiness.

"God, I'm so sorry," Aladdin bent down to help her up. Once their eyes made contact, though, the dark haired girl gave a shriek.

"Allly!"

Aladdin helped her to her feet, and the girl threw her arms around his neck.

"I'm _soo_ glad you were able to make it!" she shouted directly into his ear. "Ooh! Let me introduce you. This is my _best_ friend, Shimaa."

Aladdin smiled at the new girl, and turned to Abu. "This is Abu," he told the girls.

Friendly smiles were exchanged, and Hanadi referenced the bottle in her hands that she'd spilt all over Aladdin's feet. "There's not much left now. Can you finish it off? It's too heavy to hold." Aladdin hesitantly took it.

Not much left was quite the understatement. There was at least half the bottle left. He took a huge swig, and handed it to Abu. The fire lit up his throat, and opened up his senses. He wasn't sure what it was, but whatever he had just drunk was _strong_.

"Oh my gawd, thank you! You have no idea how long I've been holding on to that," the bubbly girl said.

"Did you guys just get here?" Shimaa asked the boys.

Abu nodded, "Just about 5 minutes ago."

"You guys don't look like you're having much fun," Hanadi pouted.

Aladdin shrugged, "Nah. It's great over here."

"Liar!" Hanadi accused, suddenly serious. But then her face broke into a fit of laughter, and Shimaa started laughing, too. Aladdin and Abu couldn't find much that was funny, but nonetheless laughed with them.

"You will have fun!" she hiccupped. "Come on, let's dance!"

She laced her sweaty, but soft, hands into his, and pulled him towards the crowd. He looked behind him to see Abu – a rosy blush creeping onto his cheeks as Shimaa approached him with a grin.

She squeezed their way through the crowd until Aladdin couldn't step an inch to the right or left they were so tightly packed. Without warning, Hanadi wrapped her arms around Aladdin's neck, and swayed with him. Aladdin looked at the girl in front of him. Her dark brown hair was only to her neck, and hung in chunky bits that framed her face. Thick lashes framed her black eyes, but to be fair, her thick eyeliner attributed to it. Her tan skin was a rich mocha. Her cheeks were rosy and bright; her lips full and soft. Aladdin gave her devilish grin that she eagerly returned.

He rested his hands on the small of her back, and she shimmied in front of him. The way her boobs bounced under her thin tank top exhilarated him. She released his neck, and ran her hands through her choppy hair. She turned around, and rubbed her ass against the front of Aladdin's jeans. Aladdin leaned over and gave her neck a hot kiss. She rolled her neck onto his shoulder, and pulled at his hair. He rested his hands on her itty bitty waist, and their hips swayed together to the beat.

Without any sign, Hanadi turned around, and pressed her soft lips to Aladdin's. There was a little bug going off in the back of Aladdin's mind that this wasn't a good idea, but it was drowned out before Aladdin could even consider it.

He slipped his tongue into her mouth, and she yelped in surprise, but didn't pull away. He moved his hands down her waist, and firmly gripped her ass. She immediately backed away, and Aladdin thought he'd gone too far. But then she leaned back in and nibbled on his ear.

"Let's go somewhere," her hot breath sent shivers down his spine, and he had no choice but to agree. All he could do was nod his head.

She walked past him, and firmly gripped his hand. She expertly maneuvered them through the crowd, and they'd reached the back wall. She leaned her body against the stone barrier, and playfully bit her lip. Aladdin didn't waste any time. He slammed his lips to hers, perhaps too eagerly though she seemed to be enjoying it, and lost his fingers in her hair.

Aladdin's ears immediately perked up. He heard a faint noise, but he couldn't tell what it was. His brain was trying to focus on Hanadi and the noise at the same time, and that would've been difficult sober. One had to go.

He pulled away from the sweaty, panting girl, and snapped his head around. "Do you hear that?" Aladdin demanded. It was a high pitched whining sound.

"I don't hear anything." She deviously slipped her tongue back into his mouth, and it took every ounce of reason Aladdin had left in him to not continue making out with her. He pulled away again.

"No there's something out there…" he pressed his ear against the stone wall, and Hanadi huffed to get his attention. It didn't work.

"Just kiss me," she sighed, and tried to pull him back to her. He resisted, though, and either her feelings were hurt or she lost interest. Whichever it was, she left Aladdin, and walked back towards the crowd. God, Aladdin couldn't understand girls!

He was about to walk away, and find her again when he saw colors amidst the white strobe lights. There were blue and red, and… coming from outside!

_Police._

He had to get out of there. But Abu!

He raced around, adrenaline flushing the alcohol from his body. He had to find Abu, and they had to get out of here _stat._

Abu hated crowds more than anything. Plus he was with Hanadi's friend. There was no point in looking in the crowd. He was probably on the outskirts. He snapped his head left and right, but couldn't see anything with the smoke and strobe lights.

He walked left down the wall. That's the direction that he saw him last. And by some miracle a flash of Abu's purple hoodie caught his attention. He ran to him.

"Abu!" he called, and knew he'd be interrupting something that he did not want to see.

Just as he had predicted, Abu face was buried in the massive boobs of that girl – what was her name again?

He had no choice, but to approach them, and tap Abu on the shoulder. Abu looked up, and immediately yelped.

"What the fuck, Aladdin?" he backed away from the girl who struggled to pull her shirt down.

"We need to get out of here now. The police are coming."

The girl snorted, "Silly. The po' don't know about this place."

"Suit yourself. _We're_ getting out of here," Aladdin motioned to the two of them.

"Don't go," she wrapped an arm thickly around Abu's neck. "It's only 12. Stay a while longer."

Abu looked from the girl to Aladdin. He gave a deep sigh, "You better be right about this Aladdin." And he detached her from him.

"Fine. Leave early, chickens," she laughed, and walked back into the crowd, no doubt trying to find Hanadi again.

"Aw man! I swear Aladdin, if you're wrong– " Abu scolded.

"Am I ever wrong about these kind of things? C'mon!"

Aladdin and Abu broke into a sprint down the enormous wooden spiral ramp. When they made it to the door, though, they slowed down. Voices were audible coming from the exit's direction, and it was clear that there were people standing right on the other side. They both pressed their ears to the door, and strained to hear.

"…now on my count, mh'kay? One…two…"

Aladdin and Abu immediately snapped into position on either side of the door frame.

"Three!" they heard a shout, and the door was pulled open. Eight officers in navy blue barged in, and didn't even bother to look around. They headed straight for the ramp, and ascended it with caution.

_Told you, _Aladdin mouthed to Abu. Abu smiled, and shook his head in spite of himself. Aladdin really had told him, and he was immensely thankful. The last thing they needed was another run in with the police.

When the officers had rounded the turn in the ramp, Aladdin peaked behind them. At least ten police officers stood on the other side of the door. Making a run for it was not an option. They'd be pinned in seconds.

Aladdin gave a look to Abu, and they immediately understood the other with no words being exchanged: _they needed to find another exit._

But it was so dark that the only way they could find a door was feeling for it. They went separate directions to feel for a door. Aladdin grazed the wall, and had no such luck finding any means of exit. He suddenly bumped into something, and snapped his head to the left. "Just me!" came a hushed whisper.

"Abu, thank god," Aladdin sighed in relief. "Any luck?"

"None."

"Me neither."

"What about the windows?" Abu asked innocently.

"Windows, huh? Yea actually that could work. But it's gonna be hard to break it… We need something heavy."

"Just use your elbow! We don't have time to look for something."

Aladdin considered it for a moment, and realized Abu was totally right. As it was, the police officers were probably ending the party upstairs as they spoke, and everyone would be rushing down soon. They needed to get out ASAP.

"Okay. If they hear the crash. Run, don't wait for me."

"No way, Aladdin, I'm not leaving you behind!"

Aladdin glared at Abu, but knew that if Abu had asked him, he would refuse to leave him behind. So he dropped it. He clasped his right forearm with his left hand, and braced himself. He struck the nearby window hard, but nothing happened.

"Try again!" Abu encouraged, and a scream sounded from upstairs. Heavy footsteps immediately began roaring down the ramp. "Hurry!"

Aladdin closed his eyes in concentration, and rammed his elbow in the glass. It shattered, and Aladdin quickly picked away any shards of glass that didn't fall away.

"Lemme give you a boost," Aladdin told his shorter friend, who nodded. With ease, Abu climbed out the window, and Aladdin hoisted himself up, and–

"Hey you! Get back here!" a police officer shouted, and began running towards them. Aladdin jumped from the window, and squarely landed on the other side. The officer – who had two companions – were struggling to get through the window. It was five feet off the ground, and Aladdin had exceptional athletic abilities that these men clearly lacked.

"Guys! Two kids are getting away over here!" one of the men shouted to the officers standing by the door. They immediately started to chase after them.

"Run!" Aladdin harshly whispered, and they both broke into a sprint down the dimly lit street. It was hard to see anything, and Aladdin knew that he wouldn't be able to run forever. They needed to find somewhere to hide. Sooner rather than later.

Aladdin looked around, but nothing was going to work. They needed something that would conceal them, but the police officers were so close that any location they picked would be obvious. The officers would just follow them. He needed something… untraceable.

"Aladdin?" Abu panted.

"Yea, Abu?"

"What's the plan? I don't think I can run for much longer."

"Still thinking of one!"

"You always have a plan!"

"And I'm gonna think of one! I just haven't– that's it!"

"What? What's it?"

"See how close together all the houses are. If we can get on the roof of one house, we can hop around on the roofs and loose these clowns."

"Good enough. Which one looks reasonably low?"

"It's not just about being low. It needs to be dark, too. A house where the streetlight is especially dim. That one! You see it? With the blue door."

"It's taller than I was thinking," Abu admitted, but nonetheless he and Aladdin both ran headlong towards the private property.

"Houses are tall, not much I can do to change that, Abu," Aladdin chided. "Okay, I'll boost you up, then you pull me up. That cool?"

"Yeah," Abu agreed, and they came to a still right at the foot of the house. Aladdin bent his knees, and clasped his hands.

"Ready when you are," Aladdin said

Abu got a running start, and planted his left foot into Aladdin's palms. Aladdin pushed up, and Abu's finger tips were able to latch on to the gutter. Abu strained his arms to pull himself up. Once he was safe on the roof, he outstretched his arm to Aladdin. Aladdin backed up, and sprinted towards the house. He jumped off both feet, and hooked his hand around Abu's forearm. Abu just caught him, but he still managed to pull him up on top the roof. Both boys needed to rest for a moment and regain their strength. Oddly, Abu began to chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking…" he panted. "Not ten minutes ago, I was getting to second base with Shimaa. Boy did the night turn around."

Aladdin snapped his fingers, "Shimaa! That was her name. God, I couldn't remember it for the life of me."

"I mean why remember Shimaa when you got to hook up with Hanadi?"

Aladdin immediately blushed. "She's nothing special."

"Yea you're right. The hottest girl in the school is nothing special," Abu poked fun.

"Get down here, you two!" a female officer's voice rang out in the silent night.

"You won't get away so easily!" a male officer supported.

Aladdin poked his head off the roof, "You think that was easy?"

"You two are in serious trouble. More trouble than your friends back there."

Abu poked his head off the roof, too. "Trouble? Nah, you're only in trouble if you get caught!"

And without saying anything else, the two teenagers ran off the roof, and jumped onto one nearby. They kept running until they reached the other side of the street. With nowhere to go but down, the duo jumped off the roof, and landed rough on the ground.

"I think we're good for a while," Aladdin, panting, sat down on the sidewalk, and allowed himself to catch his breath.

"Hey… Aladdin? Can I stay the night at your house?"

"Of course," Aladdin answered without skipping a beat.

"Thanks… Last time I came home late my dad… well he was mad."

"I don't think Trish'll care. As long as we don't wake her, that is."

"She's such a heavy sleeper though. She wouldn't hear an elephant sneak in."

Aladdin laughed. The truth in that statement about his foster mother made it so funny.

"Hey… Abu? Can we agree to never go back to the Shack?"

Abu laughed, "Yeah man. Never."

Aladdin laughed along, "Great."

"How's your elbow?" Abu asked.

Aladdin looked down. It was bloody and had microscopic grains of glass sticking out, along with some larger shards.

"Nothing serious," he answered. "Worth not getting arrested."

"Does it ever amaze you that you've never been caught?" Abu asked him with a dry chuckle.

"Nah. I'm too careful. Does it amaze you?"

"Actually, yea," he answered truthfully. "I think the only reason is because I'm always with you."

"Give yourself more credit. I couldn't have gotten out of there without you," Aladdin smiled.

"Maybe not, but you'd have a shot. I wouldn't stand a chance without you."

Aladdin shrugged, "I guess…"

They both sat in silence for a while. The warm May night air was so peaceful and quiet compared to how it was in that shack.

"Ready to go home?" Aladdin asked his friend. He stood up, and offered a hand to Abu. They both began the long walk to the subway stop. They had a long, tiring walk ahead of them, and had better get a head start on it if they wanted to be home before 2.

* * *

**A/N: R&amp;R! Please let me know if I should write another chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm soo sorry that this chapter took so long to get out! Life just caught up with me, as it inevitably does. I've been writing this chapter since April. I'm still not super happy with it, but I've decided to quit working on it, and dedicate my time on making the next one even better.**

**Please bear with me for this chapter. There are a lot of OCs. They are not going to play major parts in the rest of the fic, but they were important to show a little insight into Jasmine's life. So sorry if you think this chapter sucks, but I have a feeling the next one is something we've all been waiting for... ;)**

**So please read and review!**

* * *

_Ding-dong_. A girl in a monogramed bathrobe and her strawberry-blonde hair entwined in hot-rollers, save for bangs that hung just below her eyebrows, opened the door.

"Happy birthday!" Jasmine greeted, and pulled the girl in for a hug – careful not to tamper with her flaxen hair.

"Oh my goodness, thank you," the girl hugged her back. "Come in, come in."

Jasmine, as she stepped through the door, presented her with a delicately wrapped gift, name-carded with a calligraphy _Melanie_.

"You shouldn't have! That was so thoughtful!" the girl named Melanie told her best friend.

"Open it, silly!" Jasmine urged.

Melanie tore through the delicate wrappings, and pulled out a beautiful light beige handbag.

"Is this what I think it is?" Melanie questioned.

"If what you think it is, is Tom Burch's latest collection, then yes. It is exactly what you think it is."

Melanie grabbed Jasmine around the waist to hug her once more, only with one hand now as her other hand was holding her new gift.

"But the Brody collection just came out! I found out about it a week ago!"

"And I knew you'd want it," Jasmine shrugged with a soft smile.

"I love you so much," Melanie smiled, her eyes teary.

"And I love you," Jasmine gave her another hug.

"Now seriously, get out of the door way," Melanie giggled, and Jasmine stepped through the threshold.

"What time is dinner for, again?" Jasmine asked, needing a reminder.

"7, so we have an hour left to get ready," the fairer girl answered, and shut the door. They walked up the grand staircase together, and entered the blonde's bathroom – an ivory-themed décor with a claw foot tub and enormous chandelier.

Jasmine began to get her supplies out of her overnight bag. She was a wizard with a make-up brush, as her friends would say.

The host took a seat at the vanity, and Jasmine stood beside her. "What are you wearing tonight?" she asked.

"I already told you," Jasmine replied. "My Stella McCartney dress; the blue one that's off the shoulder."

"Oh right! But that's more an aqua than a blue…"

"Whatever," Jasmine laughed. "You know which one I'm talking about. What are you wearing?" she asked her friend who had already begun applying moisturizer to her flawless face.

"My mom bought me a Herve Leger dress for tonight," she told her simply.

"Herve Leger? My dad wouldn't let me walk out the house with Herve Leger! Let alone buy it for me."

"My mom just reminisces her _golden days_ by living through me. It's a blessing… and a curse," she half-joked.

"So what does it look like?" Jasmine wanted to see it now.

"It's white, sleeveless. And has a little keyhole."

"That sounds so cute. I can't wait to see it," Jasmine cooed. She too pulled out a brush, and began to fill in her fierce eyebrows.

"It is!" Melanie assured. "But I can't decide between gold or silver jewelry…"

"Well silver would complement your complexion," Jasmine reminded.

"I know, but I feel like gold would complement the dress… I'll let you help me after you see it," Melanie took out her eye shadow palette, and she began to apply her traditional romantic smokey-eye. Meanwhile, Jasmine reached for her liquid liner, and started drawing her cat-eye.

"When are Jacqueline and Win getting here?" Jasmine asked.

"They're not. We're picking them up, remember?"

"Oh, duh!"

Melanie laughed, "How you manage to be so great at school, and yet so spacy _still_ bewilders me."

Jasmine shrugged and laughed, "You can't win at everything."

"Too true!"

Melanie had finished with her eyeshadow and looked at her face in the mirror. She then turned to Jasmine and asked, "Even?"

Jasmine nodded. "Beautiful. Are you doing brown or black eyeliner?"

"I was thinking brown. Black would be too much, you know?"

"I feel that. Brown would also bring out your eyes more."

Melanie flashed her stunning blue eyes at her friend, who laughed.

Melanie finished lining her eyes, and Jasmine stopped applying her cat eye. Jasmine patted her face with a deep honey powder, and Melanie did the same except with a light ivory. They both applied their respective blush, and then lips. Jasmine wanted a natural, nude lip to balance out her heavy eyes. Melanie, on the other hand, felt like a rich bold to complement the color of her eye shadow and also to add color to her white dress.

"What're you doing with your hair?" Melanie wondered aloud.

"I'm tempted to leave it down, but I think it will hide the dress. So maybe a high pony?"

"And your hair's so thick that the pony tail won't lie flat against your head," she supported.

"Right, that's exactly what I was thinking!" Jasmine smiled. "What're you gonna do?"

"Well I'm curling it right now so that it's more manageable. My hair's so flat and straight that I can't do much with it."

"How about a high bun? Or a low chignon?" Jasmine wondered aloud.

"Oh I can't do a chignon," Melanie laughed. "I don't have the fingers for it. It never works."

"Then let me!" Jasmine laughed.

She immediately stood behind her friend's seat, and pulled the now cooled rollers out of her hair. The gentle waves made the hair significantly easier to work with, and Jasmine was able to pull all of the hair into a gentle, braided chignon, complete with a braided headband of Melanie's own hair.

"That's gorgeous, girl! Thank you!" Melanie said when she looked in the mirror at the complete look. The girl combed her straight-across bangs a little bit

Jasmine's brown eyes twinkled. "It's my pleasure." She then took a step back, to complete her own hairstyle with a teased crown, high pony. She tied the elastic off, and wrapped a piece of her own hair around it to hide the elastic.

"That's beautiful! Now c'mon! We have to finish getting dressed."

Jasmine followed Melanie back into her magnificent bedroom and went to her bag. She pulled out a glorious pavonine blue dress.

"Jaz, that's gorgeous!" Melanie remarked upon seeing the satin fabric. She had just slipped into her own dress, and turned around.

"Zip me, will you?"

"Sure thing."

Jasmine pulled the zipper up to the nape of her friend's neck, who turned around to show off the dress, whose body con bandage style hugged all of the pale girl's curves. The key whole emitted the perfect amount of cleavage.

"Melanie, that is stunning. Look at your hips! Oh my god, if I could wear Herve Leger–"

"Then you'd be the pretty one, and we can't have that," Melanie kidded. Jasmine laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Now put yours on!" Melanie ordered, and Jasmine complied. She stepped into her own dress, and held up her arm to zip up the side zipper. The A-line made Jasmine's already toned tummy appear even smaller.

"Oh my god that's so pretty," Melanie smiled. "Now the age-old question: silver or gold?"

"White gold," Jasmine demanded.

"That's perfect! I didn't even think of that! It's so much nicer looking than silver."

"I wish your new bag would go with the dress," Jasmine sighed.

"I was literally just thinking that! It's _just_ a shade off though, you know? Whatever, I'll wear it every day besides today, haha," Melanie assured.

Jasmine appreciated the fact that she liked it so much and began to clasp her own jewelry on. She first closed her golden choker necklace, and then she put on her huge triangle earrings. Melanie did the same but with small white gold hoops, and three rings: her plain band, a Claddagh ring that celebrated her Irish heritage, and a white gold ring with a gorgeous tulip engraved in it. Melanie slipped into her strappy heels and Jasmine into her pumps.

Melanie combed her bangs a bit in the mirror, and puckered her lips. Behind her, Jasmine checked the application of her bronzer. "God we are so hot," Melanie smiled.

"Two of the sexiest babes around," Jasmine agreed with a chuckle.

"Miss Melanie?" a knock sounded from the other side of the door. The voice was dripping in a heavy Jordan accent. "Jor motha is ready fo' you"

"I will be right there, Naasim," Melanie called back, and quiet footsteps retreated from her door.

"Ready to go then?" Melanie asked.

"You have your ID, right?" Jasmine checked.

"Of course, girl. Come on," Melanie strutted to the door, and opened it. Jasmine followed her, and the two girls descended the grand staircase.

"Oh you two look beautiful!" Melanie's mom appeared around the corner. Despite the fact that she had been home all day, she wore an antique white skirt suit, and nude pumps. Her casual wear was always struck Jasmine as so put together that it hurt her to watch. "Let me get a picture!" she exclaimed.

Melanie smiled and rolled her eyes, but Jasmine knew she secretly loved the attention her mom was giving her. Despite being the only daughter in her household and her mother's most prized possession, Melanie was often overlooked. She didn't receive any of the attention that she deserved, Jasmine thought, but so is life. Jasmine often believed she received _too much_ attention.

"We have to get going Mom, enough," Melanie reminded.

"Yes yes I know, but it's not every day that your only daughter turns 18. I'm excited! What can I say?" her mom's eyes twinkled. "But you're right: it's enough. Daniel is waiting outside for you and Jasmine."

"Thanks Mom. Love you," Melanie motioned for Jasmine to follow, but she turned to Melanie's mother before chasing after her friend. "Thank you so much, Ms. Rhodes."

"It's always my pleasure, Jasmine."

Jasmine waved good bye, and followed her friend, whose mom shut the front door behind Jasmine. Melanie and Jasmine walked to the family's chauffeur's car, and climbed into the back of the black Mercedes GL Class.

"Where to Miss Melanie?" Daniel asked from the driver's seat.

"766 Oak Dr." she replied. "And then to 2946 Perrier Pkwy."

"Yes, Miss Melanie." Daniel switched the car into drive, and pulled out of the circular driveway.

…

The car pulled up to a huge house on Oak Drive. The house had two outdoor staircases, turrets on the roof, dark shutters that complemented the beige-painted bricks – in a word, it was gorgeous. Daniel hopped out of the car, leaving it running. He went to the magnificent French doors, and rang the bell. Not a complete minute later, Daniel was walking back down the walkway with a bodacious black girl tagging along.

The girl had the top half of her long braided hair in a huge bun sitting on top of her head, while the underside flowed down her back to the curve of her butt. Her womanly curves were clad in a royal blue AX Paris dress that hugged her tiny waist and wide hips just perfectly. The dress had cutouts on either side of her waist, and it was adorned with plates of silver running along the round neckline, down the middle, and along the cutouts. Her shoulders were covered with small cap sleeves. It was a stunning dress on a beautiful person – the perfect match.

Jasmine wished her father would let her wear dresses like that, but she had to wear fit and flare or babydoll dresses. Nothing that showed too much skin or was too tight. She had to be dressed in a "proper manner", as he liked to say.

Daniel opened the door for the black girl, and she squeezed in next to Jasmine. "Hey girlies," she greeted.

"Hey Jacqueline," Jasmine and Melanie said simultaneously.

Daniel backed out of Jacqueline's driveway with ease, and the girls were on the road again once more.

"And a very happy birthday to you, Miss Legal," Jacqueline reached across Jasmine to touch Melanie on the arm to convey her genuine intentions.

"You are too sweet. Thank you," Melanie gave Jacqueline a very real smile to show her appreciation.

"And I love this dress!" Jacqueline told the birthday girl. "And Jasmine! Only you could pull off this look. I'm obsessed."

"Thank you," Jasmine threw the girl a smirking look and winked. "I think it could be said that I look… proper."

A roar of laughter from all three girls made the driver, Daniel, jump.

"You're too funny, Jasmine," Jacqueline tried to air-dry her teary eyes without messing up her royal blue winged eyeliner.

"Winifred Johnson's home, Miss Melanie," Daniel's voice sounded from the front seat. He then removed himself from the front seat to go fetch Winnie from her front door.

"Daniel's cute," Jacqueline stated when the young man had rung the bell.

"He's 'off limits' to me," Melanie rolled her eyes.

"Whatt?" Jacqueline demanded. "Why?"

"Apparently if I hook up with him, he could lose his job. I wouldn't care except that a good driver is _so_ hard to find. A lot of them try to talk to you. It's obnoxious, honestly. Like 'Did I ask your opinion?'," Melanie sighed. "I'd rather just not fuck him. It's not that big of a deal, honestly. There are _much _cuter and _much _richer guys out there."

"He's not off limits to me," Jacqueline sniggered.

"Yeah, you can have him," Melanie shrugged. "Lemme know if he's any good."

Daniel had returned with a small blonde girl in tow. The girl's wavy and textured blonde hair was cute at an asymmetrical bob. Her hair, parted to the left, gave her even face an unbalanced effect: the left side was cut to her chin and the right _just_ tickled her shoulders. The sun-kissed ends shone golden while the rest of the hair was more of a butterscotch. She wore a black, high-neck, sleeveless, Anne Sofie Madsen dress with a fluted skirt right below her butt. To complement the dress, she wore a black leather arm cuff on her upper arm, huge silver dangling earrings that stopped at about her collar bone, and white flatforms.

Daniel opened the door for the girl who stood 5'0", and she climbed in. "Hey Win," Jacqueline, Jasmine, and Melanie all greeted.

"Heyy," she said in a croak. Her voice always sounded raspy, and a stranger would think that she just had a sore throat or had lost her voice. But her friends knew of her large vocal nodules that she was born with that gave her voice a sultry tone.

"How's it going?" Jacqueline asked the girl as she sat down.

"Fine, thanks for asking. Oh! And a happy birthday to you, Mel," she added with a wink.

"Thanks, Winnie," Melanie smiled back.

"Are you planning on getting any crazy tattoos or piercings now that you're 18?" Winnie asked the Birthday Girl.

Melanie laughed. "Have you met me? Absolutely not."

Winnie rolled her eyes, but her expression remained sweet. "You should be crazy for once in your life. Let loose!"

"Yeah, Mel! Just get something small pierced. Or a tattoo on your ankle! S'cute," Jackie backed up.

"I don't know… I'm just not into that life," Melanie admitted.

"We know, we know. You're more… _classic_," Win and Jacqueline sniggered together.

"I am classic!" Melanie fought.

Win and Jacqueline laughed.

"Moving away from this conversation," Melanie began. "Let's talk about drinks for the night. What are we thinking?"

"I'm in the mood for wine…" Jasmine thought aloud.

"Ooh but a cosmo sounds really good right now," Winnie added.

"Ew, vodka? Ugh not for dinner, Win," Melanie said, disgusted. "What wine were you thinking?"

"I don't know… maybe a sangria. Or pinot noir."

"Rosé! That's what I feel like," Jacqueline stated.

"I could definitely go for rosé…" Melanie considered to herself. "Something sweet and light…"

"Like a sparkling blush wine…" Winnie added.

"That would be delicious," Jasmine agreed.

"We'll ask what the best rosé they have is. Rosé d'anjou is of course delicious, but it's too savory. I want something fruity for tonight, you know?" Melanie asked the opinion of her girlfriends who agreed that they ought to ask the waiter which rosé was most popular.

The girls continued to talk about various trivial topics when the car came to a halt. Daniel shifted the car into park, and quickly went around the car to open the door for Melanie and her friends, who were all squished in the backseat of the car. Melanie was the first to jump out, followed by Jasmine and then Jacqueline and finally Winnie.

Melanie brushed off her dress, and turned to her driver, "Thank you, Daniel. We should be done in no less than an hour. Meet us back here at eight, okay?"

"Yes, Miss Melanie. And, er, please take your time and enjoy your evening."

Melanie smiled a second too long at her driver before she turned to her girlfriends, linked arms with Jasmine, and the foursome began to walk towards Maison Fantaisie, an elegant restaurant that served authentic and delicious French-cuisine.

Once inside, Melanie told the hostess she had a reservation for Rhodes at 7:30. She immediately led them to a table upstairs with a view overlooking the immense landscape. The city looked beautiful under the opaque, black sky.

"Good evening, ladies, welcome to Maison Fantaisie. How are you doing tonight?" Jasmine locked eyes with the man. His were blue with spatters of gold, framed with thick, dark lashes, and they lied beneath thick and perfectly arched brows. A mumble of "well" echoed through the table, and the man continued his speech: "Terrific! My name is Gary, and I'm going to be taking care of you all. Would you care to get anything to drink tonight? Perhaps a bottle wine? Some cocktails?" Jasmine felt as though he was talking to her specifically, but it was the Birthday Girl who had an ID and therefore she who responded: "Which one is your wine menu?" She looked around the table.

Gary took the liberty of picking it up for her, and handed her the menu.

"These all look so delicious," Melanie's eyes gazed across the menu. "Tell me, Gary, what's your most popular rosé?

"That would be our Pinot Grigio Rosé. It is an excellent complement to chicken, pork, turkey, and veal – all delicious entrees we have this evening. Its taste is describes as a light citrusy, floral aroma of almond, pear and green apple. From experience I can say it delights the palate," he told Jasmine despite having been asked by Melanie.

"Would you recommend it?" Jasmine questioned him.

"I would. However, there is a brand new rosé from Wölfeer Estate called 'Bottle of Summer'. _That,_ I do recommend. It's a sophisticated blend of in-season fruits like blueberry, raspberry, and black cherry. Very crisp."

"Perfect. We'll get two bottles,' Melanie told him, shutting the menu.

"Would you mind if I could see your ID, first? I apologize for the inconvenience, but it's policy."

Melanie smiled, totally natural, "I completely understand."

She fidgeted with her purse, and pulled out her wallet. She danced her manicured fingers along the pockets until she was able to pull out her horizontal ID. Gary took a quick look at its authenticity, and nodded with approval. He went to go fetch their wine.

"Seamless," Melanie smirked when the waiter was out of earshot.

"That's because it looks legit," Jacqueline noted.

"That's because it _is_ legit," Melanie told her. "What do you take me for? Some poor boy? I only invest in the finer things."

Gary came back with two opened bottles of the chilled wine in buckets of ice. He set them on the table, and poured the contents into each of the four glasses, beginning with Jasmine. The four girls respectively said thank you when their glass was filled.

He set the bottle back into the bucket of ice, and folded his hands. "Would you like to hear the specials? (An assent was found throughout the table) Our soup du jour is bouillabaisse – a classic French stew made primarily with branzino, saffron, and fennel. An excellent choice." As he spoke his eyes never left Jasmine's – her dark chocolate orbs innocent and wide like that of a doe. "In addition to our soup special, we also have a special entrée – mignonettes de veau au parmesan – parmesan crusted veal medallion. Tender, sweet, and a classic option. I'll leave you all to look over the menus for a bit longer. Please take your time, and I will be back to put your orders in."

The waiter left, and the girls began to discuss their options.

Ten minutes later, Gary returned, his arms elegantly folded behind his back.

"Have you all made your decisions?" he asked. The girls all nodded, so Gary took out his paper pad and pen. "Alright, I'll start with you. What would you like?" he said, gesturing with a flat hand to Jasmine and smiling with a wink.

Jasmine was a little surprised that she was told to go first, but nonetheless began the order. "I'm going to get a cup of that saffron and fennel soup ("_the bouillabaisse_") Yes that one. Thank you. And the lamb niϛoise, please."

"Splendid choice. One of my favorites ," he smiled at her again.

"Well I know you won't disappoint."

"Never," he said to her, and seemed to drag his eyes off her to face the girl on her right.

"And you, Miss," he began with noticeably less enthusiasm at Melanie.

"I will have the soup du jour as well, and poulet aux champignons," Melanie told him.

"Very good. And for you?" he continued around the table.

Jacqueline opted for the _onglet de veau_, and Win went with the _jackfruit au vin._

"Very well, ladies, I will go put those orders in for you. Let me top you off, ma'am," he picked up the wine bottle, and refilled Jasmine's wine glass from the bottle off the table. He then made the rounds with the other glasses on the table before departing to the kitchen.

"He's friendly," Jasmine laughed when he was out of earshot. She took a sip of her wine, the bitter yet sweet taste leaving an imprint on her tongue.

"Maybe with you," Jacqueline seriously joked.

"Agreed," Winnie said. "He's not even looking at the rest of us."

"You all are crazy. He's just really friendly," Jasmine stated.

"Just with you, girl," Melanie told her.

"I think I would notice if someone was trying to flirt with me," she folded her arms.

"You can think all you want, Jaz, but you definitely didn't," Winnie chuckled to herself.

"Well, I'll just prove it to you," Jasmine huffed, refusing to accept defeat in this argument.

Melanie giggled, the wine perhaps hitting her on an empty stomach, "How are you expecting to do that?"

"I'm going to _ask_ him," she said as if that was a stupid question.

But all three girls' eyes nearly bulged from their heads.

"You're going to– _WHAT?_"

"You cannot do that!"

"Are you insane?!"

"Okay listen, Jaz," Melanie began, trying to talk sense into her friend. "How about this: he flirts with you. You flirt back with him. If he asks for your number – you were wrong. He if doesn't, we were. Deal?"

"Fine," said Jasmine, sure in herself.

And speaking of the devil, Gary had just returned with their soup starters. The fennel and carrot complemented each other grandly, and the saffron spice was a skillful addition.

After the girls had finished their first course, everyone except Jasmine had finished a whole glass of wine. After some teasing, she gulped down her last sip, and Gary was at her side within the minute to refill hers (and afterwards everyone else's) glasses. But not even that was enough to prove to Jasmine; she simply refused to believe her friends. She had her heart set on the fact that she was receiving no more special treatment than the rest of them.

After their entrees came and went, and after an order had already been placed for dessert and coffee, Jasmine realized (two or three wine glasses later) just how bad she had to pee. She immediately stood up from the table, and excused herself to the restroom, located near the kitchen.

After finishing in the restroom, she exited to find her waiter, Gary, enter the kitchen, and then double take and step out of the kitchen to greet Jasmine.

"Hi," he said with a sly, arrogant smile.

"Hello," Jasmine just slightly, hardly noticeably slurred.

"I don't think I caught your name," he told her.

"It's Jasmine," she stated.

"Jasmine? I love the way that smells."

"Oh, I wasn't named after the flower," she stated.

"Really? What were you named after?"

"That's a long story," Jasmine stated. "Maybe for another time."

"Another time? Does that mean I'll see you again?"

Jasmine did all she could do hold back her blush. The alcohol had already given a rosy tint to her cheeks, and she did not need that to be more prominent.

"Maybe," she gave him a wink , and walked back to her table.

She sat down, and decided not to tell her girlfriends about her talk with their very attractive waiter. She'd save that one just from Melanie tonight when they were watching a movie in bed or something.

"You were gone a while," Win stated.

_Busted._

"Was I?" Jasmine wondered aloud, hopefully not a pitch too high. "I had to check my makeup in the mirror."

She was greeted with a skeptical glare from each girl at the table.

"…or maybe I was having a conversation with Gary…" she added.

"Whattt?" the girls shrieked.

"Sounds like we were right," Melanie bragged.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Jasmine rolled her eyes, a deep blush boiling under her cheeks. She gave them the details of the conversation, but made sure to add, "I really don't think he's my type."

"What's the mattah with him?" Jackie said, disbelieving.

"He's arrogant. Cocky. Obnoxious. And I'm not sure I want to surround myself with someone like that," she stated firmly.

"Do what you want, girl, but listen: he's capital-H-Hot. You don't have to _date_ him," Melanie urged.

"I'm not sure I want anything to do with him," Jasmine folded her arms, and the decision was made. Everyone knew that once Jasmine had her mind set on something, nothing could break her devotion.

Not a minute later, Gary came and brought their desserts – house-made vanilla bean ice cream and fresh raspberries with a house-made chocolate sauce from cocoa beans in Peru – and their coffees – espresso con panna, please – his eyes lingering on Jasmine once again. She locked eyes with him, and he didn't look away. Jasmine still wasn't sure if his confidence was off-putting or endearing.

As the girls ate, Jackie and Win took out their presents from their purses.

"Oh you shouldn't have," Melanie told them both, though it was clear she was very happy to be receiving gifts.

She first opened Winnie's to reveal a stunning Tiffany Harmony® rose gold ring. There was a twist in the solid gold band, and Melanie couldn't take her eyes away from it.

"Oh my god, Win, this is amazing. I… I'm speechless! I don't even know what to say!"

"You're welcome," Winnie said with a soft smile.

"Yes, thank you. Thank you so much."

"The rose gold is going to look amazing with your complexion, Mel," Jasmine offered as her eyes lingered on the glinting ring.

"And it's simple yet sophisticated," Jacqueline offered. "Now open mine!"

Melanie took the small bag from her friend's hands, and began to dig inside. She pulled out a small pink box labeled "Acqua Di Parmi Rosa Nobile" and almost screamed with delight.

"Oh my god, you didn't!"

"I did!" Jacqueline smiled brightly.

"Jackie, this is my favorite perfume _ever._ I can't believe you remembered that. I've been meaning to buy it for MONTHS!"

"And now you don't have to."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she shrieked with delight. She stood up from her seat to give both girls a friendly hug of gratitude. Then she sat back down.

"Jasmine, what did you get her?" Winnie asked.

"A handbag from the new Tom Burch collection," Jasmine stated.

"That's insane!" the two girls who were not present for the gift exchange cheered. "No way!"

"What color is it?" Jacqueline questioned.

"Light oak," Melanie responded.

"I'm so jealous, Melanie! That must be gorgeous!"

"It is! I would've worn it if my dress were _any_ other color. And I would've changed my dress to match it, except my mom bought me this dress for this dinner, so I couldn't have done that to her."

"You'll have plenty other opportunities," Jasmine told her.

Just then Gary had returned to their table, bearing a black leather folder. He stood right beside Jasmine, and placed a folded piece of paper on the table by Jasmine's resting hand. Acting as natural as ever, he placed the check in the middle of the table, and then told them "Whenever you are ready," before disappearing once again, without saying another word to Jasmine. None of the other girls even seemed to notice, but Jasmine secretly unfolded it in her hands, and read the note.

_Hope to hear from you soon, Jasmine_ it read, followed by a seven digit number. Jasmine crumpled the note and stuck it into her purse. She'd consider, perhaps.

Melanie reached for it, and she laid three hundred-dollar-bills inside the folder, and shut it once more. "Are you all ready?"

Everyone was, so they stood up from the table and walked to the car.

Though Melanie had instructed Daniel it would be no longer than an hour, it was nearly ten when they got back to the car.

"I'm exhausted," Winifred said in her low voice.

"Oh my god, me, too!" Jackie sighed.

Daniel immediately emerged from the car, and opened the door for the four ladies. Winnie climbed in first, and went to the farthest seat. Jacqueline made to follow her, but before she got into the car, she laid a caring hand on Daniel's left shoulder and smiled. "Thank you," she said in a throaty voice. It took all of the other girls' wills not to laugh.

Daniel blushed to a deep vermillion, and nodded gently. Melanie climbed in after Jacqueline, and finally Jasmine. Daniel hurried around to the front of the car, and climbed into the driver's seat. He sped away from the parking garage, and headed for Winnie's house. The routine went the same as it did for pick up – Daniel would park the car, but leave it running, and then walk the girl to the car and return back to the car to drive to the next house. However, when he pulled up to Jacqueline's house, Melanie and Jasmine couldn't help but notice how close she walked to him, and how her hands seem to hold onto his arm a little _too_ fiercely.

When Daniel had returned to the car, Jasmine and Melanie couldn't help but notice just how pink the boy's ears were. He turned the air up higher, and seemed to pull at his collar. They both made a note to ask Jacqueline what happened when he walked her to the door.

No later were the two girls laughing at Daniel's extreme embarrassment that they were already pulling up into Melanie's driveway. Jasmine, being Melanie's best friend, was asked to spend the night without the other girl's knowledge. It had always been clear that Melanie and Jasmine were closer with each other than with the other girls. That being said, Winnie and Jackie were always very close friends. That's why the quartet got along so well!

So when Jasmine and Melanie got back to her house, the two friends immediately got into their pajamas.

"That food was sooo good," Jasmine said as she crawled into her friend's bed.

Melanie, having already gotten into bed, laid against her huge fluffy pillows. "Oh god, wasn't it amazing! That's one of my favorite places."

"Well I'm happy you enjoyed your birthday," Jasmine smiled.

Melanie snuggled into the bed, and smiled, too. "Yes. It was quite the happy 18."

Silence permeated for a while, then Melanie asked her friend the plans for tomorrow.

"I have to be home by dinner, so we should hang in the morning or something. We can talk about it tomorrow though. You wanna watch a movie or something?"

Melanie agreed to watch a movie with her friend, and they flipped through the channels on her TV. ABC Family was playing _Clueless_, so they immediately knew what to watch. Neither were paying that much attention, so it really just behaved as background noise as the two talked.

"Why do you have to be home tomorrow for dinner?" Melanie asked.

"Oh my brother is coming home from school, and we have to have a special family meal to celebrate it," she told her with an eye roll.

"What? It's like June 18th. Why wasn't he home already?"

"I think his school makes you do some weird study program after the semester ends. It's called like 'Study Immersion' or something. I don't know much about it other than he decided to do it this summer to get it over with. Next year is the last year he can do it, with graduation and all in the following year, so my only guess is he wanted to get it over with."

"I would've waited until my third year," she decided.

"You're insane. I would've done it my freshman year."

Melanie could do nothing but laugh at her friend's worth ethic. She was sometimes surprised, despite knowing how hard she worked.

The two girls continued to talk about other things – including the fact that Gary had slipped Jasmine his number, and whether or not Jasmine intended to text Gary – until they eventually fell asleep, exhausted from the food, the wine, and the effort it took to talk.

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it. Just a little snippet into Jasmine's privileged life to complement the first chapter. And to reward you all for making it through the chapter, here's a little excerpt from Chapter 3:**

He ran a hand through his messy, black hair. He was standing so close that Jasmine could really see his appearance. His mocha skin was even and smooth. His dark hair matched his eyes, and he seemed too skinny. He wore a black t-shirt under an unzipped purple hoodie, and baggy jeans.

He walked closer to her, and Jasmine instinctively backed away. Her breath hitched, and she wasn't sure what this man's next move was going to be. He kept his distance, but offered her a hand. She gazed at it, quizzically. She still hadn't made up her mind on him.

"Come on, I'll walk you home," the boy gave a lopsided grin.

**Stay tuned!**


End file.
